


Pay My Price

by TheRavenMocker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel is a good friend, Bounty Hunters, Cannibalism, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, F/M, Internal Conflict, Main character is bad at feelings, Manipulation, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, No Beta, Sadism, hired by the bad guys, keep niffty from the men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenMocker/pseuds/TheRavenMocker
Summary: When Claire died and went to hell she quickly found herself in the bounty hunting business of all things. Then one day she gets a call from one of  her friends that Valantino, a powerful demon overlord, was willing to pay good money to help him find his run away spider. She takes the job without much hesitation, but soon finds herself regretting it once she realizes she's going to have to tango with the infamous radio demon to obtain her prize.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), blitzo & OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Bounty

“Wait!” The small blue demon begged. “I- I can pay you! I’ll give you twice as much as Stolas is giving you- Just please! Don’t do this!”

The short hooded figure looked down at him. Their entire body was hidden under a hooded robe. The were well hidden behind out in a back alley in Imp City where one one of importance would see or hear them. Not that anyone really cared. This was hell, shit like this would happen all the time. Most people would turn a blind eye if they knew what was good for them.

“I can bring you back in one piece, or several.” They spoke. Their voice was being obscured by a voice modulator. “It’s up to you.” 

“Please! If you take me back to him, he’ll have me tortured! For centuries!”

“Then you should have thought about that before you stole from him, you little shit.” The figure moved closer, “Now… Make your choice.” They reached out their arm and a thin scythe appeared in their hand.

“Y-you’re the Reaper!”

“Figured that out on your own, did you?”

The small demon froze for a second. Seemingly trying to weigh their options. Then they suddenly thought that running was a good idea and split, dashing around the corner.

“Pieces then.” The hooded figure smirked and they quickly darted after him.

The blue demon was desperately trying to put some distance between himself and the bounty hunter. He knocked over a few bits of trash, made a sharp turn down a street, and finally when he no longer saw them behind him anymore, ran into a small bar. He quickly found the bathroom in the back and beelined to it. From there he decided to hide in the middle stall and wait. He planned to stay there for a while.

No one knew the the Reaper’s real face or name, only that they made a name for themselves as one of the best trackers in Hell and that they haven’t failed a job yet. Well, as far as anyone still in hell knew at least. 

About 10 minutes went by and it was still quiet in the bathroom. No one came in or out which he was starting to think was a tad odd considering how lively it was in the bar, but he didn’t dwell on it.

Then suddenly someone finally walked in. He thought it was just a normal person at first, but then he realized that the bar itself had gone silent now. There hadn’t been any more noises carrying over when the door opened.

Which was his first red flag.

He stood on top of the toilet, shaking now. A part of him was scared the hunter was going to hear him, but soon realized that it didn’t matter now.

The stall door was kicked open.

“Found ya, bitch.”

“No….” The devil stared at the cloaked figure in fear. “Please…”

“You made your choice.” The figure raised their scythe and brought it down on the blue demon, slicing him in half.

* * *

It had been the night of the full moon when Prince Stolas was simply lying in bed next to his lover, Blitzo. He had to admit, he was quite enamored by the imp. The little thing had the biggest **** that he ever had the pleasure of *******. How he just loved having him **** **** ***** **** him with his slimy **** and **** **** ***** **** while he was bending over and ******* him and screaming ***** like a *****. Stolas has had few lovers as intuitive and adventurous as the small demon. He couldn’t really even think of one that compared. His own wife wasn’t even in the running. 

The tall owl demon couldn’t help but smile as he thought about all their nights together. He knew he wasn’t going to let his little relationship with Blitzy go anytime soon. It was going to be a long while before he could ever imagine tiring of him.

Just as Stolas was about to let himself fall to sleep, he heard his phone start to vibrate on his nightstand. He turned over and saw that the head of his security was the one calling him. This more than annoyed the goetial demon, but he just lowly groaned and answered it. 

“I thought I told you I wasn’t to be disturbed, Elhart.” Stolas spoke quietly, trying his best to not wake his lover. The agitation was obvious in his voice.

“I’m sorry, your highness, but it couldn’t wait.” The guard replied stoically, “The Reaper just arrived. They had Alejandro with them.”

“Really? This soon?” The Owl was a bit impressed, but he supposed he should have expected nothing less from one of Blitzo’s contacts. His men had been hunting the damn blue demon for the past few weeks and this bounty hunter had found him in a matter of just a few days. “Well then. Pay them what they’re due and add in a few extra grand for delivering him so fast. Tell the Reaper I appreciate his service.” He wasn’t actually sure what gender the bounty hunter was, but he just assumed it was a man. “Then put the little thief in the dungeon. I’ll have words with him tomorrow.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

With that little bit of business concluded, Stolas hung up his phone and turned his gaze back to Blitzo.

Oh, the wonderfully sinful things he would do to him in the morning.

* * *

Several hours passed that night before daylight arrived, by then the Reaper finally returned home. It had been a long night and they were looking forward to getting some rest. Just as the Reaper flung off their black cloak, their cell phone rang. The bounty hunter quickly took off the black mask which revealed her feminine looking face. She saw it was a close friend of hers and didn’t want to use her voice modifier. The last time she did that, it freaked him out. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Claire-Bear! You got a minute?” It was Blitzo. Blitzo was one of the first people she made friends with when she arrived in hell. Originally she hired him to take care of her unfinished business, but then he hired her as his bookkeeper for this company I.M.P. Though he quickly realized her skills were better suited for the field. Eventually she just decided to go and work on her own outside the company, but they stayed in contact though. He even passed on a few jobs to her now and then and vice versa. Good friends were hard to come by in Hell, so she did her best to stick around when she could. “I got another job I wanna run past ya.”

“Um, Sure I guess. What’s about? This got something to do with the target I brought in?”

“No, Stolas is having him tortured as we speak and he’s singing like a _canary_.” Blitzo Laughed, “The pervert wanted me to let you know he was very pleased with your work last night last night. Impressed even.”

“Really? Well that’s good to know I guess.” Claire plopped down on her coach.

“Yeah well, anyway- This other job is in Pentagram City. You know that Moth fucker Valantino?”

“Yeah?” she raised a brow. He was one of the most influential overlords of the pride ring. He practically ran the porn industry in hell. “What about him?”

“It seems one of his sluts ran off on him. So He needs someone to hunt him down.” 

“Did you just say “Him”?” This was interesting.

“Yeah. A spider demon named Angel Dust. Apparently he’s one of his best earners.”

She knew exactly who he was talking about. Not that she knew him personally, but she’d seen a few of his films, “You don’t say?”

“You interested?”

“That depends.” She looked over her sharp manicured nails, “What’s that pimp paying?”

“50,000 souls.” More than enough.

“Sounds like a _deal_.” She smiled. “I’ll get on it tomorrow.”

“Excellent! Great!” He beamed, “I knew I could count on you. I’ll let him know. By the way, The gang and I are going to Loo Loo Land today. Stolas payed us to be his bodyguards for the day. You wanna come along? Like old times? You know Loony misses you~”

“Sorry, Blitzo, I’m gonna have to pass. I’ve had a really long night.”

She heard a deep exaggerated sigh on the other end, “Fine, I guess. Get some sleep then. Go be fucking boring in that cheap run down apartment of yours.” He didn’t even try to hide his disappointment. “It’s not like we haven’t seen each other face to face since Satan knows when!”

“We hung out like last week. Remember? When you introduced me to Stolas.”

“ **SEE**!? Fucking _ages_ ago!”

“Next time, friend.”

“You fucking better, Peaches!” That was a nickname he made up for her when they first met, referring to her skin color, but he claimed it was more about her ass. “I’ll let it slide this time, but I’m not gonna let you skip out on me again. You hear me? We miss you too much! You‘re family, you know that?” 

“I miss you too, Blitzo. Have fun with the team. Tell everyone hi for me.” She chuckled. 

“Will do. Bye, sweet cheeks.”

Claire sighed as she stuck her phone back in her pocket and headed to her bathroom. She wanted to get a good look at herself in the mirror to inspect herself for any injuries she might have missed from her escapade. Luckily, there wasn’t anything noticeable. So she just decided to take a quick shower to get ready for bed.

Claire was a harpy-like demon. She wasn’t very tall, only about 5’2” in height and very petite. For the most part, from the waist up she appeared human, save for her sharp white teeth, gray and red eyes, and short charcoal colored horns. Her skin was a dark medium peach color and her hair was a deep brown that faded into blonde at the end. She did have a pair of raven-like wings on her back that had two claws on their joints, plus a long matching feathered tail with red tips on the end. Then finally her legs were almost exactly like Stolas’s, only not as long. Her calves bent back and ended in 3 toed bird claws.

Many demons would call her a beauty and they would be right. Claire was a bit prideful of her looks and frequented the salon regularly to maintain them. Once she was done with that, she’d usually blow the rest of her check on shoes and weapons, of which she had several.

Once Claire put on her night dress, she finally jumped onto her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. She had a long week ahead of her and she was going to have to be well rested for her coming encounter with the demon overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This fic was sort of a whim for me to write, but I hope people like it anyway. I plan to write more of it soon. Please comment and let me know what you thing. How holidays everyone!


	2. Blue Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to have this make a bit more sense, Angel wasn’t mentioned by name on the news like during the pilot. Also you might recognize some of the details of this chapter from Angel’s insta account. I pulled a few things from there. 

It had been a while since Claire had a reason to come to Pentagram City. She usually tried to avoid it due to how crowded it was. The traffic there was the absolute worst, which made her grateful she could fly. She could avoid most of the congestion in the streets, but she had to watch out for everything else in the air. There were other demons that could also fly, along with some natural hellborn predators that sometimes roamed into town from the wilds. One time she almost got eaten by a giant vulture looking bird while she was hanging out with Millie. That shit was terrifying.

Another reason she avoided the pentagram was because most of the demon overlords lived there. Running into one of them was always a gamble and honestly, she wasn't a betting woman. She actually knew quite a few of the overlords now due to her line of work, but even then, she knew she had to tread carefully. Some could be reasoned with while others would rip a demon in half without a word. Sometimes it just depended on their mood that day. You just had to have half a brain and know who you were dealing with.

It was already nightfall by the time Claire arrived at the designated rendezvous spot. It was a small park right outside of Cannibal Colony. She landed on a hidden alleyway about half a mile away so she could fix herself up a bit beforehand. No one besides her friends at I.M.P. knew her real face and occupation. Given she was in Hell and no one could technically die again down there, she didn't want to risk her enemies finding her outside of work. So she always made sure to wear her black mask and a cloak to obscure her body. She would even change into her complete human form to hide her demon feature such as her horns, wings, and tail. This way it would have been even harder to identify her.

The park was super quiet that night. There weren't even bugs or birds chirping. It made her somewhat uneasy, but she kept her head high and her pace steady. The worst thing a person could do in her line of work was show fear, so she did her best to look as unbothered as possible.

She also kept her hand on her glock, in case someone tried to take a crack at her. Valantino was one of those overlords that could usually be reasoned with to a certain extent, but that didn't mean she trusted him. She heard stories of how the moth demon would have people killed just for looking at him the wrong way.

"You're late." She heard a deep voice speak in front of her, It had a buzzing like quality that reminded her of a bug flying by her ear, "You better have a good fucking reason for holding me up like this."

"My apologies, Valantino." Her voice was being obscured into a deeper, gravelly, radio tone. She walked up to the freakishly tall overlord and crossed her arms. He was flanked by a few bodyguards, but she doubted he really needed them. Val was a strong motherfucker. She'd seen him rip his predecessor in half. "Traffic held me up. It won't happen again."

"It better **fucking** not." He growled and blew a cloud of smoke in her face.

_That bastard._

Claire nodded. "It won't. So what can you tell me about my target?"

Val looked to one of his guards and they handed her a thin folder. "His name is Angel Dust. I'm sure you've heard of him." Inside were a few pictures and some papers. "He's one of my most popular entertainers. I want him found and back at my studio as soon as possible."

"You're dishing out quite a lot for a simple pornstar." Clair prodded. While she loved the money, she did find it odd he was paying her well above her rate. He even sent her half the payment already.

"He's worth every penny. He brings in more than a hundred times what I'm paying ya every year." The moth demon narrowed his eyes. "The longer he's missing, the more money I lose."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense." She shrugged. She knew the spider was popular, but didn't realize he was that popular.

"Inside that folder are a few of his last bank statements and phone records. I lost contact with him after the last cleanse. Just… Find out where he is and drag him back to the studio. Think you can manage that?"

"No problem." She agreed. "If he's still in the city, I should know where he is in the next few days." She started looking through the folder. "If he's gotten any further than that, it may take longer."

"You have two days." He huffed.

 _Prick_. "I'll get right on it then."

"We'll you ain't gonna find his ass hanging around here, are you?" He waved her off, "Get moving." He dismissed her.

_What she'd give to have a chance to **fuck** up his other **antenna**._

"Right." She nodded and turned back on her heel. She was going to need every second she had to find that spider fucker before her damn deadline.

Once she got far enough away, she grew out her wings and took back to the air. Judging from the bank statements, he frequented a few different bars, clubs, and drug dens. Perhaps someone in one of those places knew something.

* * *

It had already been two days since Claire had last contacted Val and it had been a rough going. It was almost like Angel fucking fell off the fucking face of Hell. She looked up his previous address and his landlord said he had just upped and moved out the week before the cleanse. After that she checked the mogue and they hadn't seen any demon that looked like him come through there. After that she started checking out the bars and the drug dens and she finally got a lead: Cherri Bomb.

Cherri was one of his best friends, or at least that's what everyone told her. If there was anyone that knew where he was right now, it'd be her.

Thankfully she had some friends in the city that knew her and where she was going to be that night, the Blue Hive Club. It was a fun little nightclub down on the north side of the pentagram. Claire had been there a few times, but only for pleasure, never for business.

"You sure she's coming here, Ben?" Claire was dressed in her tiniest black cocktail dress and 6 inch black heeled boots. She did her makeup on pretty heavily to put out the party girl vibe that would fly under the radar at a place like that. The last thing she wanted was to stand out in the crowd.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, filling up her tequila sunrise. He was one of the bartenders working that night.

Ben was a bee demon. He had a ring of yellow fluff around his neck, wings, big red eyes, and a pair of antennas. He was a friend of hers from her days back at I.M.P. He had hired them to kill his pedophile uncle who apparently had started looking at his nieces the wrong way before he died. She took great pleasure in putting that sack of shit's ass through a woodchipper. Anyway, Ben was a good guy though. He was just a rare good soul who got the short end of the stick. "She's here almost every Saturday. She had some kind of deal with the owner over there." He pointed to the group all hanging around this young purple and black cat. He was dressed like black pinstriped suit like he was from the 20s.

"What's his name?"

"That's Marley Jinx. Try to stay under his radar. He's a nosy bastard."

"Noted." She took a sip of her drink. Then she realized Cherri finally walked in. Claire let out a short whistle looking at the girl. She was a lot hotter than she expected.

Cherri was a sexy cyclops chick. She was a bit taller than herself and had the aesthetic of a 80s rock band. She was dressed in frayed jean shorts and a small red crop top. Her hair looked like it was bleached blonde too. She wondered if that was actually bleached or if it was her natural color like her own ombre hair.

"See something you like?" Ben teased her.

"Oh yeah." Claire smirked.

"Be careful." Ben warned her, "Listen, I don't know what business you have with her, but she's a loose canon. Don't piss her off."

"Oh please." She scoffed and stood to her feet. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm the one people need to watch out for." She gave her friend one last wink, "Wish me luck," and took off.

It seemed like Cherri was out by herself. Much to Claire's disappointment. She kept her distance for a while, keeping to the bigger parts of the crowd, she silently debated how she was going to get the information from the girl. Letting her see her face might cause problems later if she wasn't careful, but at this point it would be the easiest way to get what she needed. Unless… She could see if she could get a hold of her phone somehow.

That's when she noticed the cyclops was heading to the bar for a drink. Claire followed behind her, but still kept her distance. She could plainly see the woman's phone almost hanging out of her back pocket. She was about to try and lift it off her when a super tall blond woman in a red dress suddenly came and hugged Cherri from behind.

"Hiya, toots!" Her voice sounded kind of masculine.

Claire paused and pushed her brows together. _Who the hell is that?_ She decided to just walk past them and tried to act as natural as possible. She took a seat nearby so she could try and listen in on them. Which was kind of hard to do with the chatter and loud house music.

More people came, following the woman. There were three more girls. One was blond and another had white hair. Those two were holding hands. Then the other was a small cyclops girl with bright red hair. Claire almost mistook her for a child, but quickly realized her mistake. They must be friends of her's. She shrugged, a bit annoyed, until she heard Cherri.

"Angel! Baby!" Cherri spun around in her seat and gave her friend a hug. "Good to see ya!" Claire's eyes immediately lit up and glued themselves to the tall one. It was Angel Dust. He was dressed in drag. "I see ya brought some baggage from the hotel."

"¡Cállate, perra!" The white haired one growled. "We're just here to have a good time, just like you guys."

"You and I have different ideas of what a good time is." Cherri flipped her off.

The two women looked like they were about to throw down when the blonde suddenly got between the two of them. "Hey Vaggie! Uhh… I love this song!" She grabbed the woman's wrist and began to push her away, "Let go dance!" She suggested and the two made a quick exit to the dance floor. Though Claire could see that Vaggie was still glaring daggers at Cherri.

Claire wondered who the girl was, she looked kind of familiar. She felt like she's seen her before...

While all this was going on, the little red head started doing shots on the counter. No one from their group seemed to notice. She also seemed to be getting some very welcomed male attention. There were already 3 guys chatting her up.

"Why the hell did you bring them along?" Cherri crossed her arms, "I thought you said they were boring."

"Oh believe me, they are." Angel ordered a drink and sat next to his friend. "But sometimes they can be fun too." He paused, "Look. They've been real good to me, Cherri. I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know them a bit better and try to get them to let loose a bit. They need it. Trust me."

"If you say so, Angie." Cherri tilted her head back and downed her beer, "Well, come on. Let's go find some asshole to dance with us." She smiled and the two friends left and went to dance as well.

Their small friend was still at the bar though. She was downing one shot after another and was starting to look a little tipsy. A lot of guys started to gather around her now and she looked like she couldn't be any happier. One guy tried to cop a feel, but she stabbed his hand and nailed him to the counter. Claire couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The girl had spunk.

Claire just sat back and kept a close eye on all of them that night, especially Angel. He seemed like he was really enjoying himself and having a good time with his friends. A part of her actually felt a tad bad that she was going to ruin it all once she draged him back to his employer. However business was business and she had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for any mistakes I might have. I'll try and reread through it soon. though I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Anyway I hop everyone has a happy new year! Hopefully next year is better than this one.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Radio Demon has entered the chat.

Tracking Angel back to his place was easy. Once everyone got tired, he and his friends all went home. Apparently he was staying at a crappy hotel in the center of the pentagram with the 3 girls he showed up at the club with. The sign on the top of the building called it the "Hazbin Hotel" or whatever the hell that meant. It was an ugly looking hotel.

A part of Claire started to regret letting Angel return home for the night. She thought that once he went back to his place, it was going to be easy pickings. He would have been isolated and drunk. There was no way he could fight back against her. However this place looked like a labyrinth. It was going to be hard to just find the spider, much less take him. She'd just break in and kidnap him in the night. However this place looked massive from the outside, which meant it was going to be a pain in the ass to find his room once she got in.

From the look of things, getting in the place looked like it was going to be easy. That at least was good news. Usually she would have liked to case the place first, but since she was dealing with a strict deadline, she was going to have to wing it.

Claire was already dressed in her cloak and mask by the time she arrived at the hotel. She landed on the balcony at the top of the place. She tried the door there and unsurprisingly, it was locked. So she took out her little lock pick and opened the door that way. She was thankful to find out that they didn't have a security system.

Claire quietly walked through the building and decided it was probably best to try and find the lobby first. More than likely, they had a list of their guests and their room numbers down there. Finding that would save her from having to check each room individually. That would take her forever.

Finding the lobby was pretty easy. All she had to do was go down a few cases of stairs and there it was. She looked around for a minute, trying to find an office or at least the check in desk, but she couldn't find either. She let out a sigh of frustration when suddenly a static-fill voice emitted from the shadows.

"My, My. What do we have here." Claire quickly spun around and spotted a pair of bright red eyes poking out from the darkness. "An unwanted guest. Please, do try not to seem so surprised, My thralls alerted me of your presence the second you landed on the roof."

_Thralls?_

Claire immediately reached out to her side and pulled her scythe out of the air, ready to take care of the person in front of her. She was going to have to do away with him quickly before he could alert the others.

She was just about to spring into action when the man stepped out of the shadows and revealed a demon with a bright red suit and a glowing yellow tooth grin on his face. Claire's eyes widened behind her mask as fear gripped her chest. It was Alastor, the fucking Radio Demon.

She had met him once before. She had gotten a request to track down a woman named Rosie a few years back. Alastor happened to be there and stopped her from completing her contract in a rather terrifying display. He had nearly tore her apart. She barely got away from him in one piece.

"I'm sorry, check in is closed for the night. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you t̴̆ŏ̶ **le̶̘̹͕͒ą̴̠̱̯͚̒͒̃v̵̍̈́̂ḝ̵̳͖**." Static started to buzz in the air and glowing red runes and symbols started to float around them. She gripped her scythe even tighter.

Suddenly a portal opened underneath her. She quickly rolled out of the way and sliced through the black tentacle that came out of it. Another one opened behind her, but thankfully she managed to dodge that one too.

"Light on your feet, I see." His grin twisted into a cruelly crazed smile. Black shadows with delighted smiles started to float out of the darkness and surround her.

"...I only came to find something in this place. I don't want any trouble with you."

"Well that's too bad." He narrowed his eyes, "You see, I've just become one of the co-founders here. It would be terribly rude of me to allow you to take one of my guests in the middle of the night." and then the shadows seem to attack her all at once. She dodged, blocked, and sliced through as many she could. "And I absolutely hat̴e̸̛̎̔͌͠ ̶͐tỏ̴̜́́̾̃ b̶́͋́͂e̷͌̓̊͝ **r̵̞̪̤̦̉͊́̚̕ͅũ̷̬̺͘d̶͑e**."

 _Fuck_.

"Let me leave then. I promise I won't come back." She sliced through one more shadow and then turned back to him ready for more. "You won't see me again!" She was somewhat surprised she lasted this long.

"I'm sorry, my good man." He summoned a cane out of thin air and a flames erupted in his hand, "It's much too late for that." Then suddenly he charged at her.

She backed stepped out of his first fire blast quickly. However he suddenly turned into a shadow and sunk to the floor. Due to the darkness, she couldn't see where he went, until she felt something hit her from the right.

She was sent clear across the room and into a wall. She nearly blacked out from the impact. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she tried to stand back up. She swayed on her legs, using the wall as a crutch.

She could barely hear his laugh through the ringing in her ears. She didn't even realize he was next to her until he grabbed her by the throat.

"Pathetic." He leered down at her. "I dare say, I am impressed you were able to evade my thralls until now, but its over." He paused and Claire could see the antlers on his head began to get larger and his eyes turned to dials, "Iͥ̓̈́ ̩͙̪̺̫̬͊͡be̪̙͔͔̙̭͑̕t ͍͇̰̫̌͌͐͟ỹ̵̦̬͉̯ợ͍͈̈̉uͭ ̣͚͎̤͔͙̓͟t̎a̶̤͚̱̎s̡̲̣̗͖͈̰̰̼̅̉t̷͓͇̣͋̏̀ḙ͓͉̦̖̏̏͟ ͕̣̖̓̔̇͡g̐͑o̊̓ͤ҉̦̙o̶͎͇͓ͥ̇̇́d̬͓̤̖̖̑̎͜.̖͚̬͈̂̕"

"No…" She gasped through his clutch. That's when she realized her voice modulator was gone. It must have gotten broken when she got hit.

Suddenly the radio demon froze. It was quite disconcerting with the large smile on his face. He didn't move or speak, and then slowly, his grip on her got looser, "You're a woman."

Fear gripped her heart again. Out of panic, she gripped her gun and shot him through the stomach.

Alastor flinched back in pain, dropping her altogether and gripped his wound tightly. He hadn't expected her to have a gun, especially one filled with goatia bullets.

Without missing a beat, Claire landed on her feet and sprinted away. She made a clean escape, especially since Alastor didn't even bother to give chase. He never ran after his prey. Ever.

Though he wished he could have removed the hood and gotten a look at her face. She was the first person to push the wool over his eyes in the past 90 years. It was such a shame he didn't even manage to get a bite.

* * *

Once Claire got back to her hotel she threw off her cloak and mask and hugged herself as she sunk to the floor. She had almost gotten eaten by the radio demon.

It was close.

Way too fucking close.

She wasn't going to let that fucking happen again.

Claire took a moment to try and calm herself and breath, but it was interrupted when her phone started to ring. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it.

She looked down at the screen and saw that it was Valantino. Her deadline was technically up, so she bet he wanted an update. Just her luck.

"What?" she growled into the phone. The phone had an app that thankfully disguised her voice for her.

"Don't you take that tone with me." She overlord spat back. "I'll have my men find you and rip out your tongue."

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"What do I want?" He repeated, "The hell do you think I want!? Did you find Angel Dust or not?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You can have your money back. Don't ever contact me again."

"What? No! Wait! What the fuck is the problem? You just said you knew where he was!" The overlord yelled at her.

"He has connections with the radio demon!" She nearly lost her temper, "I'm not fucking going near him ever again!"

"What?" There was a pregnant pause over the phone, "What are you talking about?"

"The radio demon! He was there! He stopped me!" She shouted. "Listen, I don't know what the hell you got going on, but if the radio demons involved, I don't want any fucking part of it!"

There another pause on the other end of the line, but then she heard a laugh, "Well tough shit, fucker, you took the job. You're going to finish it."

"Like hell I am!" She cursed and then hung up the phone. Val called her right back, but she didn't answer. She was done with him and his job. There was no fucking way she was going after Angel with that strawberry fucker hanging around. Val was crazy if he thought she could be convinced otherwise.

She had to get out of town and back to Imp City. As soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
